Who's Alice
"Who's Alice" 'is the sixth episode of ABC's ''Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. It was written by Jerome Schwartz, and directed by Ron Underwood. It premiered on November 21, 2013. Synopsis Jafar pays a visit to the Asylum and Dr. Lydgate to uncover information about Alice, while in Wonderland, Alice heads to the Black Forest on her quest. Meanwhile, the Knave is awakened by magic with the help of an unlikely ally and he goes in search of Alice only to find her in terrible danger, and Cyrus does his best to evade the Red Queen. In flashback, Alice returns to Victorian England and her father after losing Cyrus.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20131115abc01/ Recap Cast Starring *Sophie Lowe as Alice *Michael Socha as Knave of Hearts *Peter Gadiot as Cyrus *Emma Rigby as the Red Queen *Naveen Andrews as Jafar *John Lithgow as the White Rabbit (Voice) Guest Starring *Jonny Coyne as Dr. Lydgate *Brian George as Old Prisoner *Shaun Smyth as Edwin *Heather Doerksen as Sarah Co-Starring *Matty Finochio as Tweedle #1 *Hesham Hammoud as Ghazi *John Prowse as Carpenter *Sean Owen Roberts as Thief #2 *Kylie Rogers as Millie *Dallas Sauer as Young Man/Mr. Darcy *John R. Taylor as Old Peddler *Kerry van der Griend as Thief #1 *Troy Young as Painter Trivia Production Notes= Production Notes *The title card features the Boro Grove's flowery trees. *Kerry van der Griend, who plays Thief #1, also plays the Peasant in the Once Upon a Time episode "Labor of Love". *Hesham Hammoud, who plays Ghazi, also plays the Crewman in the Once Upon a Time episode "Page 23". |-|Episode Connections= Event Chronology *The Victorian England flashbacks occur after Alice's second journey to Wonderland and before her escape from the Asylum in "Down the Rabbit Hole". *The present day Victorian England events take place after "Down the Rabbit Hole" and before "Bad Blood". *The Wonderland events occur after "Heart of Stone" and before "Bad Blood". |-|Cultural References= Fairytales and Folklore *This episode is a rendition of the Alice in Wonderland story, focusing on Alice's return from Wonderland. **Also included are the Knave of Hearts and the White Rabbit from the same story. *Also featured are the Carpenter, Tweedledee, Tweedledum and the Red Queen from the story's sequel as well as the genie, the sorcerer and the Sultan from Aladdin story. *One of the signs on the road leading to the Black Forest reads as, "Abandon Hope All Ye Who Enter". This is a reference to Inferno, the first part of Dante Alighieri's epic poem Divine Comedy. In the poem, Dante passes through the gate of Hell, which bears an inscription ending with the famous phrase: "Through me you pass into the city of woe: Through me you pass into eternal pain: Through me among the people lost for aye. Justice the founder of my fabric moved: To rear me was the task of Power divine, Supremest Wisdom, and primeval Love. Before me things create were none, save things Eternal, and eternal I endure. All hope abandon, ye who enter here."http://www.sacred-texts.com/chr/dante/in03.htm Popular Culture *The young man named Mr. Darcy, who Edwin and Sarah wanted to introduce to Alice, is a reference to the character Fitzwilliam Darcy in the Jane Austen novel Pride and Prejudice.https://twitter.com/JeromeSchwartz/status/421382695474577409 |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *In Edwin's home, there's a painting of a ship,File:W106Edwin.png which can also be seen in Granny's Bed and Breakfast in the Once Upon a Time episodes "The Thing You Love Most"File:102LookingAtFiles.png and "The Price of Gold".File:104SocksUnderTheBed.png *The label on Dr. Lydgate's bottle says:File:W106Laudanum.png '''PURE LAUDANUM 451/2 sic GRAINS OPIUM AND 65% ALCOHOL POISON DOSE. 3 months old 3 drops One year old 4 drops Four years old 5 drops Ten years old 14 drops Twenty years old 25 drops Adults 30 drops FROM THE LANobscured W''obscured'' |-|Other Notes= Filming Locations *The fireplace in Dr. Lydgate's officeFile:W106AvoidAsylums.png has the same design as the mayor's office at the Storybrooke Town Hall on Once Upon a Time;File:102Apologizing.png indicating that it is a redressed set. International Titles Videos W1x06 - Who's Alice - Promo W1x06 - Who's Alice - Sneak Peek References }} ---- nl:Who's Alice